The Crow Girl
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Moe Ninja Girls enter the 59th Tales of the Bizarre, and it's for the birds. The YTG8 girls, Futaba, Sena, & Kirara, meet a very special boy, whose fond of the crows. However, these stuck-up anti-boy students suddenly fell in love with the SAME boy. This could very well hurt their friendship, unless the boy does something. Luzer (from TGIA) makes a guest appearance. Rated T.


Three girls were walking down the path to school, wearing black uniforms with purple skirts. One had long red hair, another has black hair, done with a ponytail, and another has blue hair, in pigtails.

* * *

_Meet the girls of an all-girls' high school: Futaba, Sena, and Kirara. These are normal ordinary girls that go to a rich and classy school, as they live their pampered lives together. However, in a moment, these three girls are about to experience a horrifying moment that may change everything, forever._

* * *

The girls arrive as Sena turned around, sensing a small black crow in a purple scarf. It stared down, as Sena thought, "A crow? What is this?"

It fluttered off, as Sena whispered, "What is this?"

Futaba called, "Hey, Sena! Come on!"

She headed inside, as the crow fluttered away.

* * *

_Miss Sena Shirasu… Victim #1. The object she's observing just now is a Corvus, or commonly known as a crow. This crow is unique in its very special way… but it's also an abettor for Sena Shirasu's… **Tale of the Bizarre**…_

* * *

**_Tales of the Bizarre #59:  
The Crow Girl_**

* * *

That afternoon, after class, Sena was relaxing by the window, as she was viewing the beautiful sky outside. She suddenly felt uneasy, as she thought, "This day seems nice… except that I'm worried. Just now, I felt a cold feeling on my shoulder, in my mind… It's like that, since I saw a weird bird with a scarf…"

She pondered, as she was calming down, "Well, it's not so much. I'm trying to forget what I witnessed, since I'm feeling refreshed."

As she was relaxing, she was feeling uneasy about seeing the crow that she saw. A flock of birds fly by, as she watched on. But suddenly, they were all blackbirds.

"Blackbirds?" She gasped, "And they're crows…"

She then widened her eyes and thought, seeing the crow at the end, with the purple scarf, "What the heck? The same crow?!"

The crows flutter away, as Sena was completely worried. She narrated, as she was feeling uneasy, "How many crows were there? How come I am seeing the whole crow thing, since I came back from Hokkaido? But it feels like I have felt this sort of thing before. But what?"

She sighed, as she was moaning, "What is wrong with me?"

**XXXXX**

Sena walked down the pathway, as she was upset over the whole crow issue. She then saw the sky turning dark, as she whispered, "This… This crow… Something tells me that I have seen this before. Hmm… It reminds me of my day in Hokkaido, when I got to go skiing…"

* * *

She narrated, as she was in her light blue ski outfit, walking down the path of the city, "I'll never forget this moment I had… The crow-ridden city that I walk down in, as I ponder for everything that I want, including being with Futaba and Kirara… It was there, I found someone that I admire, only to have a fascination for the crow."

It happened during her ski trip to Hokkaido, as she was curious about the crows that she viewed, recently.

She arrived at the building, as she looked at the door. She knocked on it, as a lady in green with brown hair greeted her. "Oh, hello. Do I know you, kid?"

"Yes." Sena said, "I was wondering… Why are there crows in the neighborhood?"

"Oh, you mean that bird nut?" She said, as she stated that she's the landlord, "Well, this man drives me nuts, with his crow fascination. He pays his rent, he keeps his dirty birds up on the roof, and he acts gentlemanly to me, even though I warned him about the crows in my apartment. I mean, really… I told him that he cannot have his ugly birds in this apartment, or I'd be forced to evict him. But I wouldn't stay mad at him. He seems nice."

"Should I see him? Maybe he can explain… Or did he tell you?"

"I'm afraid he isn't expecting visitors. But you can tell him yourself. Whatever he says is all mumbo-jumbo to me, since he's a science nut. This way."

She showed Sena to his apartment, as she thought, "I wonder what he's like… Normally, I'm afraid of men, but… ever since Kazuki Araya came to my life, in the worst possible way, I'm starting to get to know the boys in Ochato's sister school."

The landlady complained, "I don't get why Crow Boy always gets his way, with the excessive cawing and chirping, day and night, day and night, who does he think he is?"

They arrived at the door, as the landlady said, sniffing, "Smell that? It smells like a bird bathroom… He uses air fresheners and deodorant to block the smell, but the very least he could open a window. But he never opens his windows. He fears his studies may fly away. I really don't care what he does. He can care for those damned things, but he's got to learn that animals are for outside, not for his own bathroom. I would kick him out, if he wasn't paying his rent, all the time, but the patrons here are sick of the ammonia aura for three doors down!"

Sena sniffed it and gagged, "Ew… I know what you mean…"

She knocked on the door and called, "I should warn you. This guy's a nut job, when it comes to his bird fetish."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

A male voice called, "Who is it?"

The landlady replied, "It's me, your landlord! I came to tell you that you got a fan."

"A fan? Coming!"

She explained to Sena, "Also, it feels cold as a grave… like a tomb. He harbors only crows. Makes him look like he's from Transylvania."

He opened the door, as he had short black hair, with pale skin, wearing a gray uniform and black slacks. He asked, "Yes?"

The landlady said, "This kid… Says she is curious about your crow habits."

Sena introduced herself, "Hello, sir…" but she was completely nervous, "I'm Sena Shirasu…"

He smiled, "I see that uniform… from Ochatomizu in Osaka. Please come in."

She stepped in, as he said, "Thank you, milady."

The landlady said, "Uh-bup-bup! Hold it. _House rules – _Your bird friends stay outside from the pretty lady."

"I can assure you that I won't have harm befall on the visitor. Thank you."

He shut the door, as the landlady left the door, in a quiet huff, "Hmph!"

Sena looked around the room, as she saw it's all-black, with numerous portraits of blackbirds. She said, "It's lovely. Are you Gothic?"

"_Bucolic_. I have to keep my home leveled in Feng Shui. Please, sit down."

"Thank you."

She sat down on the black couch, as he straightened the curtains. He said, "I heard you're a student Ochatomizu. I once studied abroad in Romania, and traveled around Europe. I am visiting in Japan, after all."

She smiled, "Ah, I see. You're a foreign exchange student?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh, well, I wish I could let you enroll in Ochatomizu, but… it's strictly all-girls."

"That's okay. I prefer municipal, rather than gender-based. I mean, an American told me about it, during my travels to Spain. He was a huge hulking man with a black aura, and he admired my work on the Corvus."

"Corvus? You mean a crow…"

"Yeah. It was a very beautiful meeting. I saw a crow, perched onto my balcony, and went abroad onto a railroad track. A train rolled by, and the minute it came, the crow flew off. Such a delicate bird."

Sena blushed, as she said, "Uh, yeah… Interesting… I'm surprised that you have a thing for crows."

"Yes. I actually was born in Austria. Would you believe me, since I lived in Romania?"

"Pretty much."

She then asked, "I've heard about you in the news, from what my classmates told me about. You do not accept in the finality of death."

"Not at all. My mother actually learns about rejuvenation. The crows live a short lifespan, near my home country. So, she studied endlessly on it."

He shut the windows, and then turned the lights on. She asked him, "Coming from a bright country, you'd actually prefer the dark…"

"Yes, well… I'm usually a night person. I sometimes sleep the day, unless it's for appointments and errands."

"Well, it's not that bad."

"Did I say that I prefer it? I'd prefer it to death…" he exclaimed, "You see, I'm usually under an illness, since I don't like being out in the sun, more often, since it damages my delicate skin. And don't say that it's something else. I'm rather calm by this phenomenon, being I'm more of a person at night. I can't survive in sunlight that is too bright, namely SPF 100. I don't need to get a rash or something."

"Well, you obviously dress dark."

"I'm sorry, but I do know how you feel… but I thank you for coming."

Sena asked, "Uh… No problem. I, uh, should be leaving to rejoin my classmates. But thanks anyway for the hospitality."

He held her hands and whispered, "Young Sena… You must be in darkness, like me… Perhaps, someday, we should meet again…"

She jerked her hands away and blushed, "Thank you, sir…"

She walked off, as she exited the apartment. She walked off, and then narrated, "He was beautiful. He has a charming personality, but he's not like Kazuki Araya, the boy I knew… I detest boys, until I learn that Lady Venus had tolerance… even Kokonohi-san… But I'm sure that he's rather charming, should we meet at night…"

* * *

Sena was moaning in sadness, as she thought, "He's a man… cold, dirty, and a hentai in my view, but he was warm, sensitive, and I thought to myself that I instinctively liking him… and somehow moved by his loneliness… Of course, I never saw him again, but deep down, he's usually there, whenever I feel it."

She kept walking, as Futaba arrived, "Hey, Sena~!"

"Oh. Futaba…"

Futaba smiled, "You seemed ill… Sorry, I was worried about you, since you're not that chipper, today."

"I'm fine." She growled.

"Right… So, what were you thinking about?"

"No one."

Futaba sighed, as she was worried. They walked together, as Futaba suddenly narrated, "I know how she feels. I'm sorry that she understandably has issues. Since our time in Hokkaido, we had so many adventures, skiing together. Of course, we made a new friend in this Araya boy, and how he knew Araya-san… but this boy…"

* * *

A while back in Hokkaido, Futaba was entering a house, in the middle of the night. She ran into a boy in the gray uniform, and then she bumped down. He held her hand and said, "I'm sorry…"

She moaned, "N-n-no… I should be the one apologizing… I had no idea. I'm so sorry for bumping into y-."

She widened her eyes and gasped, "A boy? A BOY?!"

She shrieked, as he held her, "Take it easy, dear! I'm harmless!"

Futaba wailed, "NOOOOOOOOO! HELP ME!"

She narrated, "At the time, I had no idea he was handsome and calm. He was living in a life, without the opposite gender, and yet he seems sensitive and pure. Of course, he invited me over to his house for dinner, as I accepted, without hesitation…"

He asked, "Would you like to come with me? You seemed lost."

Futaba blushed, "Uh… Sure… Okay…"

"His calm aura reminds me of Araya-san, the girl in our sister school…" she narrated, "Such a youthful person, despite that he's male, but I grew to be attached to him…"

**XXXXX**

"Time went on, and it was almost time for me to go home, so I decided to visit him for dinner…" she continued, "But he was a charming young man, who knew of European dialect… and the knowledge of avian creatures, including the crows."

She smiled, as he was swooning her with Romanian phrases and sentences, stuff about crows and birds, even the nature of the forest, through seasonal weather. He would translate it to Futaba, in Japanese, as he was studying a lot of Japanese, since arriving in Japan.

"After our lessons, we had a charming chat together." She narrated, "And even viewed a figure of her mother… hair of ruby, skin of ivory, and body of Venus… no, not Lady Venus."

She asked, "Who's she? Your girlfriend?"

"My mother…"

"She's pretty…"

"She is."

He stated, "Would you like to learn more, maybe for your next lesson?"

"He talked about art, Romanian history, sculptures, it was that all of his knowledge of man and life have stored up inside. And I was in admiration of the man that melted my heart about all boys… all except the boy that we met in Hokkaido… but before we would be friendly to him. But I managed to admire the blackness of his décor."

He sat next to her, as she blushed, "You must think we are clinging to life."

"We are… No, Futaba… We are simply bounded by friendship. Life is all about meaning… and my mother, she believes it, only to be bested by strength of will."

"She must've had faith."

"Not really. She actually moved away to Romania, and let me travel alone."

He kept talking about his mother, as Futaba felt worried. She narrated, "The way he talked about family issues… It's like… he is not going to give into death. This boy, what is he? His words were intact, as he told me about life and death, and that he wanted to have company… and so…"

* * *

Sena and Futaba had the same boy they met, as the crows continued to hover over them. Futaba then realized, as she stopped, knowing what was in Sena's heart.

"You can't have him…" Futaba hissed.

Sena stopped and asked, "Huh? What's wrong?"

Futaba stated, "A boy who… I mean… Stay away from all men! Except _him_… HE'S MINE!"

Sena asked, "What are you talking about?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT, SENA! YOU STAY AWAY FROM THAT BOY, IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!"

Sena asked, "WHAT BOY?!" She then paused and said, "You mean Kazuki? Screw him. Besides, we deserve him, more than those Mizaki School tramps, who bully him from day-to-day!"

Futaba complained, "NO! I mean…"

Sena stated, "It's fine. I mean, you and I are not into romance, yet… I mean, have you ever dated a boy?"

Futaba replied, "No… Never even went close to one, either."

Sena nodded, "That's my point! Remember back in the train, when we dragged Kazuki from those losers?"

Futaba sighed, "Do I? But he had a perverted grin, thinking we're fighting over him. That I don't mind… I mean, Hotaru was on their side."

Sena sighed, and stated, "And that's my point… Kazuki's alright… but I wish he'd stop being a hentai."

She then remembered the train ride home, as she, Futaba, and Kirara were fighting over Kazuki, in a tug-of-war, three against nine, until it ended with Enju shocking him, thinking they're fighting over him. They still respect him, only they are unsure about it.

Futaba boomed, "But… That is _not _what I meant!" She stated, "You know of a boy in Hokkaido?"

Sena gasped, as she whispered, "Juan…"

She stated, "What about it? What do you know about Juan-, uh, that boy?"

Futaba gasped, as she shouted, "A-HA! JUAN! THAT WAS HIS NAME!"

"There are a lot of Juans! He's Mexican or something!"

"_My _Juan was from Romania!"

"Mine, too…" Sena whispered.

She gasped, "Uh, look, that was a one-time fling. Forget that boy!"

Futaba sighed, "I guess you're right… Besides, if we ever go back to Mizaki School, we should meet Araya-san… but not Kazuki. I trust him, but I have very little respect left for any of his friends, those Ninja Seeking Club jerks! How dare they bully him, stripping him to his skivvies, and treating him like he's a whipping boy?"

Sena walked off, as she said nothing. Futaba then jeered, "Well, I see that you're upset… But, you _better _stay away from _Juan, _or your pretend boyfriend!"

Sena roared, "He's NOT! MY! **BOYFRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEND!**" and then she marched off in a huge angry huff.

Futaba was worried, but was annoyed that the boy, Juan, has been hanging with Sena _and _her. She then thought, "Gee, I hope Kirara never met Juan, while we were in Hokkaido."

**XXXXX**

Kirara, meanwhile, was using her cellphone to look up a number, and she called a boy. She blushed, as she called, "Hello?" and crows fluttered around the area where she was calling.

She smiled, as she blushed, "Hello, Juan? I was thinking we'd go out to eat, late at night, before I have curfew. Why don't you come visit me in Osaka, and stay away from sunlight? I mean, I'm sorry that you have a condition, but…"

She narrated, "I remembered it was the day before we lost memory of what occurred. And I visited his apartment, only to give him a gift…"

* * *

In Hokkaido, the day before she and her friends went to a mysterious place, Kirara visited Juan, but he was unavailable. She was unsuccessful, as she was waiting for Juan to come out. He was not feeling well, as the landlady said, "You… This guy's got a harem going on, for a crow nut. By the way, did you see him?"

"No. He wasn't feeling well." Kirara said, "I think he was sick."

"When did you see him?"

"Last week. Why?"

"Well, yesterday afternoon, he was under the weather. A repairman fixed his windows, after two boys smashed the glass with a rock. He told me that he couldn't stand light."

"I don't understand."

"He was scared. A boy like him being scared over sunlight, all my life. And I was aware of his skin condition."

"How bad is it?"

"That's what I like to know."

"I'm afraid you're overreacting to this!"

"I'm not! But tell that to the repairman!"

Thunder boomed, as it was starting to rain. Kirara smiled, as she said, "Oh! Rain. He doesn't mind a little shower."

The landlady huffed, "He wouldn't dare reach a window. It could be a sun shower, for all I care. Besides, it hardly rains in Hokkaido, in winter."

The lights went out, as Kirara was nervous. She whispered, "Oh, dear…"

She narrated, as she left, "And what a storm… That part of the nightmare that I shall never forget."

* * *

Kirara sighed, as she hung up. After the meeting with Juan, it was the last time they ever saw him, as everything went black, wanting to see him again, almost as much as Araya-san, a girl in Mizaki School. Only…

Hours later, after their meeting with Juan, the three girls were in black outfits, in gold trim, and sporting shadow jutsu. These three girls were ninjas for the Yatagarasu, only after their battle, they had no recollection of the moments they had, as if they were hypnotized. After the battle, they missed Juan, and started to refocus on Araya-san. However, by the time they returned to the train, they had a bit of fondness for Kazuki Araya, whom they think his friends are bullying him. After that, everything changed…

* * *

Kirara kept walking, as she was worried. She then sniffled, "I miss him… I miss Araya-san… I miss her, too…"

She walked off, as she narrated, "We're lucky that the teacher that hypnotized us got fired. Who knew we had to play pretend? But still… A moment of happiness was taken from us…"

Suddenly, her cellphone responded, as she got a message from Juan, who was worried for her.

"_I miss you… I might come visit you, someday… as long as it's a late ride…_"

Kirara blushed, as she smiled, "Ohhhhhhhhh…"

**XXXXX**

But that wasn't the worst for Juan, as he sent the same message to Sena and Futaba. Not only did he make three beautiful girls enjoy a very handsome yet strange boy, he suddenly made friction and dissention within the three girls, as they were friends and all. Of course, they had no idea that it was the same guy that they're going with, and yet they feel uneasy over the crows in his home.

* * *

_Days passed, as the intrepid trio of cute shut-ins was waiting for the man, Juan, to call back. Tension spread between them, as the nightmare of their lives were about to come true.  
Futaba… Sena… Kirara… Three girls, waiting for their boyfriend to return… from the darkness within._

* * *

One week later, Sena got a text from Juan, and it said that he's visiting Osaka for the week. He wants to see her, so badly.

Sena blushed, "Juan…" She narrated, as she swooned for him, "The guy replied back, and he's visiting… So awesome… We finally get to meet together, as we are bound to be together forever… However, the part of the nightmare was about to begin, like a massive earthquake. We finally get to meet each other, as we are about to reunite…"

What she didn't know was that Kirara and Futaba got the same message. But what?

* * *

Juan was in his uniform, as it was dark out. It was 7pm, as Sena knocked on the door. She called, "Juan? Juan, it's me, Sena Shirasu!"

He opened the door, as she said, "Juan!"

She hugged him, as Juan said, "Welcome, Sena. I was expecting you. Come, make yourself at home. Would you like some tea?"

Sena smiled, "It won't be long. I have curfew tonight, and I have to-."

"Nonsense. We have so much to talk about."

They sat together and have tea, as Sena held her cup, blushing heavily. She whispered, "So, this is what it's like to be in love… something that Araya boy does not understand… What should I say to him?"

She asked, "Oh, that uniform… I like it."

He explained, "_Tokioka Academy_. Yeah, I'm wearing that, since I want to blend in with the crowd. I'm a first-year student. I mean, you're lovely for a senpai."

She blushed, as she giggled, "An underclassman… This is so sudden… The Araya boy has two girls as kohais… and two girls as his senpais… I could never compete with busty girls and cute sisters…"

A knock on the door was made, as Sena whispered, "Juan… I…"

Juan said, "No! Be quiet. My parents are usually visiting me. Wait in my bedroom, and we'll talk about this gently."

Sena nodded, as she blushed, "Gosh, right… I'm so sorry. I hope to see your mother, eventually, since she's-. Well, I hope that we-."

She dashed off, as she called, "BEDROOM!"

He called, "Second door to your left!"

She ran off, as Juan answered the door, after clearing the dishes. It was Futaba.

"Miss Futaba, come on in," he said to her, "I couldn't pronounce your last name, so I just call you that."

She blushed, "It's alright. It's actually _Tsukimi_. But Futaba's fine. Sorry I was late. I was trying to see which outfit I wanna try on, but… Kirara was supposed to help me, but she left me. She had something with Hotaru, and-."

Juan petted her and said, "It's alright. I'm the one who should apologize for being impatient."

He held her, as she blushed, "Ohhhhhhhhhh…"

Futaba was amazed, as she giggled, "Such a beautiful man… This is what it feels like to fall in love. I wish Araya-san has that sort of thing…"

She fell head over heels, as she smiled, "Oh, my darling crow hentai…"

"Come again?"

"Oops! Sorry…" She came to and said, "Sena says that, since you have a fascination on the Corvus species. I want to learn more about you, someday. If I ever learn about the genus of blackbirds, I know who and where to find for aide."

She winked, as Juan placed her on the couch. Futaba giggled, "OOOOH! Cookies!"

Juan said, "Yes, I had to eat some, while I wait. I'm more of a sweet tooth."

Futaba sighed, "Aw, no tea…"

"I'll make some."

"Please."

He went to the kitchen, only for the door to knock. She gasped, "AGH! JUAN!"

Juan asked, "Oh, that's my parents! Would you leave and wait until I tell you to come? I want to break the news about you, gently."

Futaba bowed and said, "Right… Do you have a bedroom?"

"NO!" He gasped, "I mean, no. I'm sorry, but you should head to the guest bedroom, first door on your right."

Futaba dashed off, as she was nervous, "Please tell your pretty mother gently about us! I love you!"

She departed, as Juan answered the door. It was Kirara.

Juan sighed, "Oh, come on…" he smiled, "Miss Himeno, come on in."

She stepped in and said, "Oh, Juan… I came back to you, as you said. I don't suppose we should go out, before curfew."

He replied, "No, I'm fine. We should dine here… after all, being we're friends and all."

Kirara blushed heavily, "NO! It's not that! Don't you understand, I want you! I love you!"

He panicked, as she pleaded, "Look, I don't care if you're a dirty boy, and that you are a crow fetish! You make me warm inside, other than my friends in the sister school! Say the word, and I'll never bother you again! Sena and Futaba know nothing about you!"

He smiled, "I'm sure they will, _eventually_."

Kirara hugged him and blushed, "Be mine…"

They shared a hug, as Juan was nervous.

Meanwhile, Futaba stepped out to use the bathroom, as she whispered, "I have to pee… Man… Why did I eat those cookies…"

Sena stepped out of the bathroom, as she sighed, "Ugh… So much tea…"

They said HI to each other, as Futaba went to the bathroom. Sena stopped and asked, "Eh?"

Futaba gasped in shock, "Sena?!"

"FUTABA!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY JUAN'S HOUSE?!"

"HE'S _MY _JUAN!"

Sena barked, "Futaba, I don't know what you're doing here, but he's my boyfriend in Hokkaido!"

Futaba added, "Mine, too!"

"We'll see about that! Come on! We'll teach that hentai a lesson!"

They marched off, as Juan was with Kirara, holding him in her arms. Sena and Futaba shriek in horror.

Sena roared, "KIRARA!"

Kirara gasped, as Juan asked, "Eh? You three know each other?"

They started to fight, as Kirara yelled, "What are you even doing in my Juan's house?"

Futaba roared, "HE'S _MINE_!"

Sena yelled, "YOU'RE _BOTH _DOUBLE-CROSSERS! GET YOUR IDOL HOOKS OF MY MAN!"

They shouted and squawked, as Juan called, "LADIES! Please, stop fighting! I'm surprised that you admire me, being I am a genius at heart. But I am not sure how to put this…"

Kirara yelled, "You can't make us choose one over the other! Which of us do you want?"

Futaba yelled, "Say it! Who do you love?"

Sena added, "And it better be the right girl!"

Juan sighed in disgust, but he said to them, "Ladies, I apologize, but it's best that we discuss this in dinner. And also, are you not friends?"

They gasped, as they replied in unison, "ME?! AFTER THEY FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU?"

They sighed, as they were worried. They spoke in unison, "Well… I can't stay mad at you… I'm sorry, guys… NO! I'm the one who should be sorry…"

They hugged, as Juan smiled, "Well, now that that's settled, how about we have tea, as we are new friends and all."

They smiled, as he left to get the tea. But the girls' reaction changed, as they were scowling at each other. Futaba huffed, "Jerk."

Sena scoffed, "Fink."

Kirara growled, "Harpy."

Sena sobbed, "Look at us… Fighting over the same guy… and we don't even know guys, since we never seen one…"

Futaba sighed, "I know… But it feels like before, with…"

Kirara wept, "No… I miss Araya-san…"

Sena blushed, "But… One of us has to date him… One way or another."

Futaba agreed, "Fine. But he's mine, first."

Sena barked, "I was here, first!"

Kirara shouted, "Stop fighting!"

Sena snarled, "You stupid-!"

She grabbed Futaba's hair and yelled, "I HATE YOU!"

Futaba roared, "BITCH!"

They started to fight, as Kirara cried, "Please, stop, you two!"

They shouted, "SHUT UP!"

Kirara roared, "WELL!"

She separated them, as Futaba yelled, "I HATE YOU, YOU BITCH!"

"RED-HAIRED DITZY COW!"

"OVERZEALOUS BOOKWORM!"

"BIG BREASTED MORON!"

"YOU WHORE!"

"BRING IT, BITCH!"

Kirara yelled, "STOP IT! STOP FIGHTING!"

She was the odd woman out, as Futaba yelled, "Why did I let you join YTG8, anyways?"

Sena barked, "ME?! You were the one who-!"

Juan called, "What's going on back there?"

They sat back down, as they calmed down, "Nothing…"

Juan sat back down, as Futaba gave a piece of cookie to Juan, "Here, Juan. These cookies are to die for."

"Uh, thank you…"

"Open wide…"

She fed him a cookie, as Sena held a napkin to his face, "Here. You got crumbs on your lips. Your skin is rugged at your age."

"Well, I am only 16…"

Sena smiled, "Here we go."

Kirara smiled, "Here, have some tea."

"Thank you."

They giggled, as Juan was at bliss, surrounded by three beautiful girls he befriended, though they have such bitterness towards each other. However, things took a bleak turn, as Juan retired to his room. He said, "I'm sorry. You have curfew, right? Please forgive me, we'll talk more, tomorrow."

He stated that he was under the weather, as Sena sobbed, "WHAT?"

Futaba cried, "NO! You can't leave us now!"

Kirara yelled, "After everything we done for you?"

He said, "Please! I'm rather sick… You see… You shouldn't even be here, to admire me, being I am fond of the crows… You three, you laced with crow, and you are very sweet on the inside."

Sena asked, "Excuse me?"

He stated, "But it seems… that I grew fond of you all, so…"

He ran off, as he dashed into the bedroom, locking the door behind. They chased after him, as Sena yelled, "GET BACK HERE!"

They ran to the door of his bedroom, as they cried, "JUAN!"

Futaba yelled, "JUAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Sena cried, "DON'T LEAVE US!"

Kirara yelled, "I LOVE YOU!"

Sena & Futaba yelled, "_YOU _LOVE HIM?!"

Kirara pouted, as Sena hissed, "This is all your fault!"

Futaba yelled, "MY FAULT?!"

Sena yelled, "I'M DONE BEING YOUR FRIEND, YOU BACKSTABBING WITCH!"

Futaba yelled, "FINE! I HATE YOU, TOO!"

"I HATE YOU, AND FUTABA!" Kirara yelled.

They barked, "FINE!"

They scoffed, as they turned from each other. Juan called, "Ladies, do not hate each other… This is how it is… You see, it's a beautiful day for you all, as I want to see you girls again… You see, I admire you, as you are coated with the crux of crows. You're beautiful specimen, as you are only human. I love you all, the three of you…"

Futaba wept, "Don't say that!"

Sena wept, "We love you!"

Kirara bawled, "I am sorry we fought! Sena, Futaba, I'm sorry!"

Futaba wailed, "NO! I'm sorry! Why did I agree to hate you?"

Sena bawled, "FUTABA! KIRARA! WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

They hugged, as Juan said, from behind the door, "Girls, it's alright. Too late for reprieve, but I forgive you. If you want to make me kiss you, it is unwise… I changed considerable, since I arrived. Remember when I told you about my skin condition? Well, sun does damage me, even the genus of a Corvus in Romania, during dusk and sunrise."

Futaba bawled, "JUAN! JUAN, PLEASE!"

Sena wailed, "You're dying, aren't you? We can remedy that!"

Juan explained, in a raspy voice, "I cannot explain further… My mother, she is also my mistress… You see, she enjoyed my company, but my condition was unbearable for her… You see, my mother was okay with a human, rather than a bird."

Sena wept, "NO! I don't want you to die!"

The boy faded, "No, you don't understand… My mother… didn't like… talking to a crow… My mom committed suicide… … … ten… years… agoooooo…"

A hollow thud was made, as they cried, "JUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

They bust the door down, as Juan's clothes were the only thing that was left. Sena sobbed, "Juan?"

Futaba sobbed, "No… No, Juan…"

She hugged the sleeve, as Kirara was crying. Futaba sniffled, "Juan… He's gone… He's truly gone…"

Sena sniffled, "Our love… He got away… Futaba, Kirara… I love you guys… I'm sorry we fought…"

Futaba wailed, "I LOVE YOU TOO! I'M SORRRRRRRRY!"

They bawled, as they held each other, crying, knowing that their friendship was almost destroyed, over one boy that they loved. Except…

"Girls…" Juan's voice called, as the door was shut. He continued, "I know that you want to learn more about the Corvus… But you see, my mistress committed suicide, because she did it for no good reason, because she was immortal… You see… my darlings…"

They turned to the voice, as it was a crow with a purple scarf; the same crow they saw, recently. They were pale in shock, as Luzer said, "Ladies… My name is not Juan, but Luzer… and I am a demon crow…"

He stared down, as Sena whispered, "Juan? You mean-?"

A flock of crows appeared by the nightly window, as they stared at the YTG8 girls. Luzer smiled, "Don't worry… I read all about you… YTG8… Yatagarasu… You are fellow followers of our species… And I love you all, because you're rather beautiful and nice, being we are friendly sorts. Don't hate me for what I am doing, because you are special to me… Now… If you don't mind…"

They remained shocked, as Luzer concluded, as the crows prepared, "We shall have dinner… and on our menu… … … **YOU!**"

They shrieked, as the crows lunged at them, pecking and devouring them.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**"

Futaba, Sena, and Kirara met a very handsome and mysterious boy… only to realize that he's a demon crow from Transylvania. The girls of Ochatomizu were never seen again, as they were eaten alive by demonic crows.

Sena narrated, as the windows went shut, as the flock of crows continued to ravage, "So, that's the story of our life… Our lovely boyfriend angel, nothing more than a façade… And each year, we come back to see him, as we wonder if it was something that was or something that is… But I won't ponder the question what might have been, as we embrace the elements of horror, as the crows drive me insane… as it is now a funeral dirge that sings of sadness and despair, embracing the memories, remembrance of the nightmares… But we do know one thing… We'd rather prefer Araya-san, than the crows… and so I die…"

**BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP!  
**Luzer belches, as he locked the window, and shut the curtain. He then magically closed the front door to his home, and remained locked, until the feast was done.

* * *

_This isn't a finale to a love story, but an epilogue. Sena Shirasu, Futaba Tsukimi, and Kirara Himeno… Three beautiful high school girls, find true love… in the wrong possible ways. The girls of Ochatomizu, best friends and sworn companions, now nothing more than dinner palettes for the flock of blackbirds that sing for their love and happiness. Once bitter, then hated, now forgiven… they lost their love, by the same black crow they were symbolized in. A friendship that lives on, through the minds of their friends… and the bellies of blackbirds.  
This has been… the "**Tales of the Bizarre**"…_

* * *

**_Good night out there, wherever you are…_**


End file.
